vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper
*User talk:NebulousViper/Archive *User talk:NebulousViper/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): 渺小的producer (Miǎoxiǎo de producer) 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) (Probably needs a native to check over description, the story was hard to follow) Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Song Pages (again orz) I'm finally back! And for some reason the wiki isn't letting me edit the original message on song page updates so I just gave up and decided to make a new message... sorry for the long absence orz 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) <--possible trigger warning for self-harm? I forgot whether if that's a thing, self-harm isn't explicitly stated in the song to my knowledge but it is hinted at towards the end CaiyinMusic (talk) 16:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there Caiyin! And no worries, I know you've been busy. :I might add the Questionable template to Bei Chaofeng Zhe de Fuchou just in case. It seems sensitive to me, but I'm not 100% sure :The Paranoia series were generally hard to understand from what I was told while trying to get the first two done for descriptions. I wouldn't be too worried if there was something confusing about it. :Thanks for letting me know! I haven't been able to get song page descriptions done because my native friend has been very busy lately. I rarely ever get to do it. But helping out definitely makes the process a lot smoother and quicker so I really appreciate what you're doing. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Song page help Dear NebulousViper, U-uhm...hello, I'm an invisible user...I'm very busy with stuff at home, therefore I usually don't have time to read article instructions...I don't want to make any mistakes...so I'm asking you to please create a song article about the song of Intro-P, Murasaki no Mori...I would very much appreciate it...I understand if you can't do it though, I understand that you are a very busy person after all. With Regards, 06:10, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Vocaloid Companies So why is it only Crypton Future Media Inc. that can name its VOCALOIDs and not the other companies? Zach Mando Games (talk) 18:08, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Harmonyano 您好，我想一起参与言和页面的编辑，主要是想把所有的殿堂或者是其他一些比较出名的曲子做成个表格方便索引Harmonyano (talk) 00:33, January 23, 2018 (UTC) (Hello, I want to help participate in editing YANHE pages/the YANHE page(?); I mainly want to take all the Hall of Fame or other comparatively well-known songs, and make them into a table for ease of indexing(?). —umbreon12 00:16, January 23, 2018 (UTC)) Hi NebulousViper, I shouldn't have written those words in Chinses. I thought you were a Chinses since you are so good at Chinese and wrote Chinese characters in your profile. If there is any offense, I am really sorry for that. For those words above, I said "I want to contribute to editing pages about Yanhe. Basically, I want to make all the songs by her into a table for easier navigation." I really appreciate your and umbreon126's contribution to Vocaloid China. And I want to contribute mine, too.Harmonyano (talk) 00:52, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot. Hello! This is Suzuki Yume. First I want to give a little introduction speech. I am Chinese-American. I am a new user on this wiki, not to the fandom I been on fandom for over a year, so I know basic rules and stuff. BUT! I made a huge mistake, I forgot to ask if I am allowed to edit lyric! Since you are an admin, I wish to know if it okay to do it. I edited on the 霜雪千年 page since there is only traditional Chinese, so I add simplified Chinese. Like I can read both simplified and traditional, but my sister can't, so I guess not everyone can read both kinds. I hope I didn't cost much trouble to you. P.S. I been to school in China until 4th grade so I know most of the words. Sincerely, Yume Yumesuzuki (talk) 00:04, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yes, thank you! I understand now. I just hope I won't get in trouble with an admin the first we meet. Yumesuzuki (talk) 00:29, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Convo deletion Hi Nebulous, You might have recieved a message about this from an anon as well. On their and the other's involved behalf's I'd like to request that my and 66.150.8.161's conversation in the Vivi thread be removed from after my 'I can give some clarification...after all!' post up until their 'I have shown what was posted here to Purin's friend' post. This should leave up the necessary context and resolution, while removing the spam. Thanks a ton! Dizzyzebra (talk) 12:57, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Convo Thank you! Sorry again for spamming the thread. Dizzyzebra (talk) 15:23, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Regarding something in 星屑 (Hoshikuzu) Hello. I just found out that you removed the upload dates for the Niconico and SoundCloud uploads from the Song box in 星屑 (Hoshikuzu). I am curious as to why. Don't we really do that to song articles if the official upload dates for songs to certain songs are different? Not that I am upset, complaining or anything. I'm just pondering. 02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC)02:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC) IP 108.185.169.112 This user has commented obscene language under this page that seems to be unrelated to the page. It was probably an act of trolling. I wonder if you can please remove this comment. Also, have a good day. :) 黒いKuroi (talk) 12:32, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sharing the World Of course! But unfortunately I am unable to do it right now in school. Please wait for me to work on it in the afternoon. Or maybe other editors can assist you as well. :) 黒いKuroi (talk) 16:48, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :Done! :黒いKuroi (talk) 22:54, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Name translations You're welcome! It's no big deal at all. 黒いKuroi (talk) 06:56, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Help Nebulous, if you're willing to and have the time, then can you please help refine the background of this? I feel it's too long and wordy and has many grammatical mistakes, and the entire section is just way too big. You certainly don't have to. Thank you, and have a good night (?). 黒いKuroi (talk) 01:11, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 黒いKuroi (talk) 01:30, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes!!! It's definitely better!! :DD–– 黒いKuroi (talk) 01:54, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: 爬山虎与青苔 I’m sorry! I do not know any acquaintances that know Sichuanese, let alone its romanization... orz –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 16:50, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :It turns out that one of my friends is Sichuanese and can speak the dialect, but she isn’t sure whether she can do the pinyin or not. People are able to speak certain dialects because they live in that certain area, but I don’t think common people usually learn the romanization of the dialects as a necessity, for all schools in mainland China are only required to teach Mandarin Chinese and its pinyin.... However, even I myself as a native Shanghainese isn’t sure either because (in China) I’ve only ever attended schools in Shanghai which only taught Mandarin Chinese (not to mention that Shanghainese is basically dying right now (and heck, I can’t even speak Shanghainese...! Unlike Cantonese, it’s not well protected at all)). I believe that romanization of dialects is a linguist only thing... but still, I’m not sure. Sorry for my digression...! :–– 黒いKuroi (talk) 21:04, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Cengduhua pinyin zai zer→→wikipedia:Sichuanese Pinyin ::Haiyou sicuanhua cidian zai zer→→http://pricklyash.org/en/index.html ::—umbreon12 20:24, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: 血 Sorry for answering late! xuè is more formal and is usually used in written language, complex words (composed of more than one character) and chengyus. For example, 血 (xuè) 液 (blood (formal)), 血 (xuè) 统 (bloodline), and 血 (xuè) 小板 (platelet). xiě is read when 血 is alone and is more common in colloquial language, such as 卖血 (selling blood). –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 03:13, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome! ^ ^ –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 04:07, March 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm New! Hi! I'm Toby Lee Rogers and I'm still kinda new to Vocaloid. Senbonzakura and Lots of Laugh are my favorite songs! Administrator Toby Lee Rogers 21:04, March 25, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I'm an administrator in four different wikis (three of which I own) Re: 九九八十一 Sorry for replying late. Based on Journey to the West, 压龙大仙's true form is a nine-tailed fox, so there's nothing wrong with the Lorra portrayed in the song being 压龙大仙. Other than that, everything looks fine. :) –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 21:54, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :It's the same with me actually. XD –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 23:22, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I apologise! Hey, sorry about using the rounded numbers. I go off the google translate translation so I cannot write it correctly. Sorry, sorry, sorry! The16thLetter (talk) 17:51, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Request hi, can you add this to the Shanghai henian gallery, it’s Yuezheng Longya V4 with background that's in the boxart here’s the link https://m.tmall.com/mblist/de_Ld6-SHHPKITj-p103SwelA.htmlj :It doesn't seem that the link works or it's requiring a password of some sort? :- NebulousViper Talk Page 00:24, March 29, 2018 (UTC) *Please excuse my butting in* This is the fixed link. It seems that anon 121 accidentally added a character to the link. - Meerkat (talk) 00:27, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Needing help with some pages Of course, I don't mind! As you've already seen, I have added the backgrounds to 高等卒业存在性证明 and 梵高的向日葵. The other two songs are a bit harder to interpret, but I will still try to do it as best as I can. ^ ^; It will take some time though as I have busy schedules recently.... And I'm very sorry for messing up the format for 高等卒业存在性证明 orz... I'm sorry I weren't able to finish this today. –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 03:13, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :It's alright! This one seems easier than the others actually. ^ ^; –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 21:55, April 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I finished the one for 相思赋! –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 23:57, April 17, 2018 (UTC) 我可能放了假寒假 I just want to tell you 我可能放了假寒假 has reach 1 million views today in bilibili which is an original Luo Tianyi song. I can't seem to find an article on that song on this wikia so I want to you to make an article for that song. By the way here's the link of the song: https://www.bilibili.com/video/av8037466 :Sure. It will get done after work. :Tbh it would have gotten done eventually anyways if not today. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 09:48, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Urgent report Is it fine if they would be blocked? 14:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC)14:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC)14:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Blocked them for one week. Damesukekun (talk) 14:46, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Eh heh heh... sorry I didn't get back to this. I had a dentist appointment. ^^; :- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:56, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Yukitsuki https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPlTg3ixVEQiSQtau80AgQw I had found the channel 2 to 3 years ago. RayGirl1234 (talk) 09:17, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Lyrics Template Help Hello. I completed the 憧憬〜DOUKEI〜 page, but the shared template doesn't work correctly. Can you check and modify the page? Damesukekun (talk) 10:53, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: 祀雨师录 Lyric Píng. –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 00:40, May 10, 2018 (UTC)